A Cor das Estrelas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Branco.


**_A Cor das Estrelas_**

****

* * *

Estou no quintal. Olho para os lados.

Você está treinando.

Enquanto te observo, uma dúvida surge.

Uma pequena hipótese.

Pergunto mentalmente.

Você não ouve.

* * *

"_-Ela é nova?_

_-É uma Hyuuga, não é?_

_-É, mas ouvi dizer que ela nem se deu bem nos exercícios de ontem..._

_-Não acredito nisso! Mas os Hyuugas não são um clã muito forte?_

_-Pois é, eu sei!_

_-Então, essa menina deve ser mesmo muito fraca._

_Eu ouvia a tudo de cabeça abaixada. Foi o que eu sempre fiz. Minhas lembranças mais antigas são do chão da minha sala na academia. E o da minha casa, é claro. Aqueles comentários eram freqüentes. Vinham de meu pai e da maioria dos meus colegas. Mas eu não os culpava._

_Que podiam fazer?_

_Eu era assim mesmo._

_-AH! – falou uma garota de belos cabelos negros, quando esbarrei nela._

_-G-gomen... – falei, me virando, e percebi que deixara uma mancha de terra em sua roupa. Ela também percebera, para meu desespero. – P-p-perdoe-me..._

_-Não acredito! – ela me lançou um olhar de raiva. Já estava familiarizada com olhares assim. – Você vai limpar, não é?_

_-N-n-na verdade...E-eu estava voltando pra c-casa... – falei, brincando com os dedos._

_-E daí? Qual a diferença que faria você voltar ou não? Você é a vergonha de lá! – ela disse, me olhando com desprezo. As garotas ao seu redor riram._

_Ela pareceu satisfeita com as risadas das outras. Aproximou-se de mim e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, analisando-o. Sorriu com desdém enquanto balançava os cabelos negros bem cuidados._

_-Nem bonita é... – ela me empurrou e caí no chão. Olhei com ar de súplica, mas ela fez uma careta de nojo – Nossa, parece até cega!_

_-Verdade... No primo dela ficam lindos! – disse uma ruiva, indicando meus olhos pálidos com um gesto das mãos. – Mas em você... Nojento!_

_Evitei encará-las e olhei ao redor._

_Havia um garoto nos observando._

_Com seus olhos, ele me deu uma escolha."_

* * *

**Se alguém te perguntasse qual a coisa mais bonita que você já viu na vida, o que você diria?**

Você nunca responderia, não é?

Mas acho que, bem no fundo, você falaria de _liberdade_. Algo que você amou e estimou por muito tempo, e passou a odiar quando compreendeu que nunca teve.

Para mim, sempre foram as estrelas.

* * *

"_E eu escolhi._

_Abaixei a cabeça._

_Chorei._

_E ele se irritou._

_Ficou furioso._

_Aproximou-se de nós._

_-Ei, parem de falar merda! – bradou para as meninas, que apenas sorriram com desdém. Ele não tinha muita influência. Mas ele apenas fez uma cara emburrada e me ajudou a levantar._

_E, é claro, você imagina, ali eu vi as estrelas. Ali eu amei. Ali, meu coração bateu mais forte, e assim sempre foi._

_Não se iluda._

_Ele tem olhos azuis._

_As estrelas são brancas."_

* * *

Sento-me lá, bebendo um pouco do chá.

Hoje é um dos poucos dias que tenho de folga. Normalmente preencho o tempo livre treinando ou **observando**.

Observando as estrelas, ou você.

* * *

_"- Cê tá legal? – perguntou ele._

_Abaixei a cabeça. Mexi os dedos. Balancei a cabeça._

_-U-Uhum..._

_Ele sorriu. _

_-Legal, dattebayo! Mas você devia ter metido a porrada naquelas meninas, isso sim! – ele assumiu uma expressão compenetrada._

_Senti-me grata, mas também houve vergonha. Vergonha por ter sido vista naquela situação. Então, contrariando qualquer bom senso, quis ser como ele. Aquele garoto que eu não sabia o nome. Ele era melhor do que eu. Muito melhor. E, como não podia deixar de ser, desejei ser como ele. Desejei ser eu aquela que tinha ajudado uma menina magoada. Desejei que fosse eu quem sorria. Até hoje sinto isso._

_Depois disso, para mim, ele se tornou o Sol. E era nele que eu buscava minha luz. Meu herói, minha meta, meu objetivo. A pessoa que eu sempre quis ser._

_Completamente diferente de você._

_Acho que é necessário comparar. Porque, afinal, vocês são diferentes. E, mesmo assim, vocês aprenderam a se admirar. Mas, quando digo que são diferentes, não me refiro apenas às personalidades. Nem aos valores. Refiro-me ao que vocês foram e continuam sendo para mim, respectivamente._

_Se Naruto-kun foi minha luz, você foi meu veneno. Um veneno que eu daria tudo para nunca ter provado."_

* * *

Você não entenderia se eu lhe dissesse isso. Acho que você nem ao menos se lembra. Mas, para ser sincera, não sei. Eu nunca soube dizer o que você pensa.

Você pára um instante o seu treinamento. Sei que você vai enxugar o suor com as costas da mão, respirar fundo e começar de novo. Você fará novamente os movimentos, e então pedirá a alguém para treinar com você. Talvez algum de seus colegas de time, Lee-san ou Tenten-san. Ou talvez meu pai. E então eu te amaldiçoarei inconscientemente, porque você nunca nota, mas é fácil para qualquer um perceber que eu estou te assistindo. É até engraçado, porque você normalmente é bem atento, chegando a beirar o paranóico. Porém, quando começa a lutar, esquece-se do que está a seu redor.

Mas não posso falar muito. Eu também costumo esquecer que os seus cabelos balançando e as suas mãos executando os movimentos do jyuuken não são as únicas coisas no mundo.

* * *

_" –Mas por quê você estava chorando?- indagou ele, caminhando ao meu lado._

_Corei._

_-Hum, b-b-bem... – tentei, novamente brincando com os dedos. Acho que não é preciso dizer que abaixei a cabeça. Com Naruto-kun, sempre o fiz. Era algo nele. Ofuscante. Como o Sol. _

_Não consigo olhá-lo diretamente, mas sinto o seu calor, e isso me dá forças para continuar._

_Bem diferente das estrelas._

_Elas me fazem querer encará-las mais e mais. Elas me prendem. Prendem meus olhos, minha atenção, e tudo o mais que houver. _

_Elas têm veneno._

_-Ah! – ele exclamou – Foi aquele troço que elas falaram dos seus olhos?_

_Balancei minha cabeça vagarosamente. Estava prestes a conhecer uma faceta de Naruto-kun com a qual eu nunca teria nem sonhado._

_Ele soltou uma gargalhada._

_-E não é que parece mesmo? Eu nem tinha notado, dattebayo!_

_Ele não fez por maldade. Eu sei disso. E, mesmo naquela hora, eu sabia disso. Naruto-kun costumava apenas dizer o que pensava, sem sequer imaginar as conseqüências disso. Gostaria de ser assim. Passo tempo demais pensando._

_Mas, naquela hora, doeu. Senti-me mal. Senti vontade de chorar, mas me controlei para que Naruto-kun não soubesse. Esperei até ele se afastar com um sorriso, acenando, e fui para casa, deixando as lágrimas caírem. E olhando pro chão. _

_-Por quê demorou tanto? – perguntou meu pai, quando cheguei._

_-Desculpe – murmurei. Ele gostou da resposta._

_Caminhei até a varanda e me sentei no chão, chorando. Eu devia mesmo ser uma imbecil, pensava. Por quê tinha ficado tão chateada? Naruto-kun não dissera nada demais... Tentei parar, sabendo o quão infantil eu estava sendo, mas não consegui._

_Percebi que já tinha escurecido. Olhei para o céu. _

_Escuridão. Escuridão e estrelas."_

* * *

Observo os seus movimentos, o seu olhar concentrado, a sua respiração descompassada e ofegante. Há quanto tempo você está treinando? Há quanto tempo estou aqui te olhando? Provavelmente muito, mas acho que você o percebe melhor do que eu, mesmo que você também não seja muito bom nisso.

Você executa o kaiten, encerrando. Então, para minha surpresa, você me nota.

E você sorri.

-Ohayo, Hinata-_sama_.

Saboreio por um momento aquelas palavras e aquele sorriso. Por um longo tempo, e mesmo agora, desejei inúmeras vezes que você ficasse mudo no meio desta frase, esta frase que me faz sentir vontade de sorrir, e de chorar logo em seguida. Essa frase que carrega duas palavras que, quando ditas por você, Neji, têm efeitos opostos sobre mim.

Gosto do _Hinata_. Sempre detestei o _sama_.

* * *

_"- Hinata-sama?_

_Paro de olhar o céu._

_Encaro-o._

_-Neji-nii-san?_

_A escuridão brilha."_

* * *

E você me olha.

Eu correspondo.

Você está suado. Algumas mechas do seu cabelo caem no seu rosto, mas sua testa ainda é visível, e com ela, a marca. A marca que determina o destino. Nosso destino.

Não desvio meus olhos e finjo por um segundo que isso não importa, que é apenas um detalhe.

* * *

_"- Por quê está chorando? Está machucada?_

_Minto._

_-Não, estou bem..._

_-É mentira. – você tem a irritante habilidade de identificar quando estou escondendo algo. – Por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu._

_E eu disse. Com freqüência me perguntei o que tinha me levado a responder-lhe, mas eu sabia que era impossível mentir com você me encarando daquela maneira. Ou melhor, mentir de maneira convincente._

_Você se levantou. Estava furioso._

_-Eu irei lá. – falou._

_-Não! – gritei, nervosa. – Não precisa fazer isso, Neji-nii-san. Mesmo. Eu estou bem, é verdade._

_-Não está. Pare de mentir._

_Evitei seus olhos._

_-D-de qualquer forma, não adiantará nada, já passou mesmo. Não faça nada, nii-san, por favor._

_Você franziu a testa, e agora me pergunto se você odeia o **nii-san** tanto quanto eu odeio o **sama**. Mas isto não vem ao caso. Você suspirou, parecendo cansado, e em seguida me encarou parecendo preocupado._

_-Hinata-sama..._

_Eu não respondi, apenas voltei meu olhar para o céu. Eu estava ciente de que você me observava, e me perguntei como seria o seu olhar._

_-N-neji-nii-san... – gaguejei. Tinha vergonha do que ia dizer, mas queria realmente saber. – As crianças da academia... A-alguma delas já falou dos seus olhos?_

_Lembrei-me das palavras da bonita garota ruiva. Apesar de não ser como Uchiha Sasuke, você sempre foi muito popular na academia. Não raro as pessoas pensavam que você que era o membro da souke. Quando descobriam a verdade, sei que lamentavam a injustiça mentalmente._

_E era mesmo injusto, Neji-nii-san. Você sempre mereceu mais do que eu. Você sempre **quis** mais do que eu._

_Talvez seja por isso que você nunca teve._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram com a minha pergunta. Você pareceu considerar contar uma mentira, mas depois se decidiu:_

_-Não... Nunca. – você coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e evitou meus olhos._

_-Neji-nii-san... Você tem... Vergonha deles? – perguntei, olhando o céu. Mesmo sem vê-los, soube que você tinha arregalado os olhos novamente._

_-Não... Hum, para ser sincero, eu nunca reparei muito nisso... – você me olhou como se pedisse desculpas. E então sorriu. – Mas... Gosto deles._

_-P-por quê?_

_Você apontou para o céu._

_-São da cor das estrelas, Hinata-sama. E, por isso, brilham nas trevas."_

* * *

Observo seu rosto, e tento decorá-lo. O tom da sua pele, o sorriso calmo, cada fio de cabelo caído despenteado sobre ele. Quero memorizar esses detalhes, quero tê-los na minha mente como se esse segundo nunca passasse.

Mas não posso. Seus sorrisos também são como as estrelas, Neji. Tenho que esperar a escuridão para poder vê-los.

* * *

_" –Err... Neji-nii-san... – murmurei, batendo os dedos. Estava decididamente envergonhada._

_-O que foi, Hinata-sama? – você desviou os olhos do céu e olhou para mim. Engoli em seco._

_-Di-disseram na academia... Que as estrelas não têm essa cor quando vistas de perto..._

_Você riu, me proporcionando o raro espetáculo que era ver os seus olhos levemente cerrados no meio de um riso. Depois, deitou-se no chão ao meu lado, olhou novamente pro céu e falou, sorrindo:_

_-Eu sei. Mas o branco é como elas vêm até meus olhos, e é a forma delas superarem a escuridão até eles. Seus olhos também são assim, Hinata-sama._

_Você voltou a olhar pra mim, e sorriu._

_Sorri de volta._

_Um pecado nasceu."_

* * *

-Ohayo, Neji-nii-san. – digo, sorrindo.

Você corresponde e eu sei que também está amaldiçoando os sufixos por dentro. Eles são nossa maldição. Nosso erro. Se não existissem, seria tudo tão puro. Seria tudo tão certo. Seria o mais nobre dos sentimentos.

É irônico, não é? Pensar que três palavras determinam nossas vidas.

Esses sufixos nos fazem chorar. Mas, neste momento, compartilhamos da ironia daquilo tudo, e sorrimos.

Esses sufixos fazem de você meu escravo, fazem de mim sua prima, e, desse sentimento, nosso pecado.

* * *

_"-Ele... Morreu._

_Você costumava repetir isso andando pelos corredores. Sozinho. Sei que você não fazia de propósito, mas aquilo era como uma tortura cruel que você me proporcionava diariamente: Vê-lo andando lentamente, olhando para o chão, as lágrimas caindo desordenadas de seus olhos. Nada era mais doloroso._

_-Morreu. Morreu. Morreu. – eu o ouvia dizer, apoiando a cabeça na parede e chorando. Você dava um sorriso débil e tocava a marca na testa com a ponta dos dedos, ainda chorando. – Morreu. Morreu. Morreu._

_Você continuou agindo assim até o dia do enterro. Então, você vestiu uma máscara. Uma máscara impassível, fria, e cruel._

_Naquele dia, chorei."_

* * *

Vejo muitas pessoas dizendo que pecados são deliciosos. Não se enganem.

Pecados doem.

E isso é merecido. As pessoas têm a escolha de pecar ou não, de evitar o erro ou se entregar a ele. A dor ou o arrependimento são apenas conseqüências, dependendo da escolha de cada um.

Quanto a mim, nunca me entreguei totalmente. E doeu mesmo assim.

* * *

_"- Hinata-sama?_

_Engoli em seco._

_-Entre, Neji-nii-san._

_Você vestia um quimono preto, assim como o meu, mas o seu tinha rasgos e estava sujo em alguns pontos. Seus olhos estavam inchados, e seu rosto vermelho._

_-Está pronta?_

_-Sim, estou. E você?_

_-Estou._

_Ficamos em silencio e nos encaramos._

_Você chorou._

_E a minha vida inteira poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse te ajudado. Se eu tivesse secado suas lágrimas como você secou as minhas. Mas eu não tive coragem._

_Olhei para o chão._

_-Vamos, então._

_E sei que foi ali._

_Ali, você me viu como uma parte da souke, pela primeira vez._

_Ali, provei do ódio das estrelas._

_É amargo."_

* * *

Você desvia o olhar, ainda sorrindo. Então, para minha surpresa, volta a treinar, sozinho.

Eu apenas fico ali, sentada, te observando. Você repete os movimentos do jyuuken centenas de vezes antes de se dar por satisfeito.

Você busca a perfeição.

E eu sei que você já a tem.

Mas isso é individual. A perfeição não é absoluta. Ela varia de acordo com cada um.

Eu nunca parei para pensar em qual seria a sua. Para mim, no entanto, a perfeição existia na sua determinação em buscá-la, com movimentos rápidos e precisos.

* * *

_"Para você, não havia nada mais difícil do que observar o túmulo onde se encontrava aquele que algum dia fora seu pai._

_Para mim, o problema era fingir que o motivo de minha tristeza era meu tio morto._

_Você se manteve sério durante toda a cerimônia. Nenhuma lágrima. Não posso dizer o mesmo de mim._

_Como a mais jovem da souke, e o motivo para a morte dele, era esperado que eu dissesse algumas palavras._

_Fiquei em silêncio._

_Chorando._

_Senti seu olhar sobre mim._

_Doeu._

_Acho que, se eu tivesse falado algo, talvez pudesse fazer você se sentir melhor. Talvez pudesse fingir que eu realmente me importava com aquele que morrera por minha causa._

_Mas..._

**_Estrelas, ódio, mágoa, decepção, pecado, erro, desprezo, tristeza, morte, prisão, medo, veneno, repugnância, trevas, olhos sem brilho, ofensas, aflição, angústia, culpa, sofrimento, dor._**

_No meio disso tudo, é difícil achar espaço para pensar."_

* * *

Me deito no chão enquanto você repete o kaiten.

Olho para cima.

Não posso ver o céu, mas as estrelas estão me observando.

Elas pensam em mim.

Fecho os olhos.

Sinto isso.

É bom.

* * *

_"Com meu pai, foi infinitamente mais fácil._

_Vocês conversaram. E você o perdoou._

_Palavras os salvaram._

_Mas não naquele momento._

_Não naquele momento depois da nossa luta, quando nos vimos de novo no campo de treinamento, muitos anos depois daquele funeral._

_Palavras não são necessárias._

_Tampouco desculpas._

_Um olhar._

_Um sorriso._

_Veneno._

_Isso basta para o pecado renascer."

* * *

_

-Hinata-sama? – você diz, e eu abro os olhos.– É melhor irmos para dentro. Está na hora do almoço.

-Ah, sim... Você está certo, Neji-nii-san.

Sufixos, malditos sufixos. Eu os odeio, e sei que você também.

Você estende a mão, e eu a seguro.

Estremeço.

Olho.

Então, por um segundo, mergulho. Mergulho e me perco. Me perco na minha insanidade, essa insanidade construída por uma insignificante lembrança de infância. Essa insanidade pecadora, que me faz querer sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu, me faz querer passar os dedos pelo seu cabelo castanho, ignorando parentesco e hierarquia, essas coisas que parecem tão distantes que é difícil acreditar que se referem a nós. Essa insanidade que existe por causa de sufixos.

Essa insanidade é errada, é nojenta, e é nossa.

* * *

N/A: Algum dia eu paro de escrever fics assim. Prometo.


End file.
